Blue Metamorphosis
by Ginanubismon
Summary: Bobby, Connie and Joseph visit the Orrore Hotel on a dare. Now trapped and slowly being changed by the darkness they must find a way out before the maddness takes them all.


The Orrore Hotel. An old building that rested in the center of the forest near the small town of Arlen which was built during the founding years of Harlen by one Raccio Mann which has been left abandoned for nearly two decades after the last owner had mysteriously disappeared in the hotel. It was five stories tall and very large since it was supposed to be a luxury hotel to the rich with once elegant trimming that had became worn from age and ill care, some of the windows had been smashed out and boarded up while others were so thick with grim it was impossible to see inside. The front duel doors were replaced several times in the years after so many break-ins by rowdy teenagers, curious ghost hunters and bums and this set seemed very out of place. In front there was a large courtyard that was meant for extravagant social meetings with a decayed water fountain in the center as weeds were poking through the stones that littered the place.

They stood at the gates nervous and unsure of going into the old building is such a wise idea. Each one of them were here for a different reason but they all had something in common besides knowing one another and this "assignment".

Robert "Bobby", Hill was here because he wants to prove he is brave to the school bullies who had dared him to spend the entire night here. He was having serious doubts of being out here after biking all the way here and wanted to run home but he did not as he remembered what his father said about facing your fears. "Son, you got to toughen up and charge on into them head on." he looked towards the shadowed mansion with a shiver but said nothing as he shifted his backpack a bit.

Khan "Connie", Sounoushaphone Junior was along as the voice of reason of the group along with other emergency stuff like a small first aid kit and cell phone. She was worried that her friends would do something utterly stupid in this misadventure and lied to her parents about going to a friend's house to practice her violin lesson, she was lucky they were going out of town for the weekend. She looked towards her friends before wondering what would happen tonight.

Joseph Gribble had came alone with one of his father's camera's as evidence of the party's "investigation" of the mansion. His true reasons of coming out here was to see if this place was truly as scary as everyone says it was and to see how far he can go with Connie if gets the chance but mainly it was to catch the true occupants of the old hotel which was aliens performing experiments. He lifted the camera towards the others then the building.

"Well. No time like the present." Connie said as she stepped forward with the boys following closely behind as they approached the front doors but as she eyed the fountain a bit she noticed something a bit off about the basin which was badly dulled and cracked. She wanted to stop to investigate but the cold air was fighting against her and made the choice of looking in the morning after they stay in the house for now. Joseph directed the camera towards the fountain curious of what she stopped to look at but saw nothing through the camera's night vision. The trio crossed the courtyard and stood before the doors of the Orrore Hotel prepared to enter, one last glance towards the right at Bobby then a glance to the left at Joseph Connie took a deep breath. Reaching out to grasp the cold door handle she took a moment to calm her rabidly beating heart before opening the door to the darkness.

(------)

Blue Metamorphosis.

(------)

The stories of the Hotel was numerous and somewhat infamous in the area. Especially the disappearances of the last owner and a film crew which came up here to do a document on failed business ventures of the early days of the west. No one had ever seen them again, and they had left no trace behind. Bobby turned on his flashlight and stood behind his friends as they looked around the room after shutting the door to keep the cold air out, he could not tell if the chill was from the outside or the atmosphere.

The light from the flashlight revealed a little bit of the room as they carefully moved around. Joseph had the advantage of the night vision and saw some things like the checkered floor tiles and the furniture covered by some cloths and nothing else of interest. Connie, on the other hand, was standing before a set of elevator door a bit confused wondering why they would be here as they looked too new to belong in the original design of the building's time frame. She figured it could have been added much later one like the doors and other additions of the hotel. The lights came on causing the party to be temporarily blinded by the sudden flooding of brightness.

"Oh man. Maybe that was not a good idea." Bobby said as she rubbed his sore eyes and blinked a bit until he stopped seeing spots.

"That hurt." Joseph complained after pulling the camera away after the bright flash. He opened his eyes to one a large yellowish spot hovering about in his vision which he kind of found a bit cool, it was slowly fading away until he could see clearly again.

"Next time you are going to turn on the lights try to warn us first." Connie complained as she was a bit disoriented for the time being.

"Sorry 'bout that." Bobby turned off his flashlight and looked around the room more clearly, Connie and Joseph eventually had their eye sight cleared up and looked around as well. The room was twice the size of their living rooms with some furniture covered by cloths in the center of it and a reception's desk near the back wedged between the stairs and an old elevator with the doors rusted some what slightly opened. The floor was checkered black and red tiles and covered by an inch of dust. The trio had left their backpacks and sleeping bags by the entrances and the three came to the center of the room as Joseph filmed what he could of the surroundings.

"Why would this place still have electricity?" Connie was talking to no one in particular.

"Maybe someone forgot to shut it off." Bobby pointed out. He was not one to ask question as he found the light comforting and made the hotel much less carnivorous then before. He can live with this.

"Or perhaps the aliens are really using the house as a cover for their top secret experiments and the electricity is just a cover for them." Joseph could see the two gave him strange looks before shrugging. "Makes sense to me."

"There could be a generator somewhere around here." Connie hoped that no one was around because she did not want to get in trouble. She feared if her parents found out she lied and came to a "haunted" hotel alone with her friends she could wind up grounded until she could retire. She looked at the stairs, "did you guys want to go explore the rest of the place?"

"Did you think we just road all the way up here just to camp out in the lobby?" Bobby smirked as he crossed his arms. "'Cause if you did you need your head checked." Connie smiled as she approached the stairs with the two following close by. They climbed the stairs carefully unsure if they would suddenly cave in on them until they reached the second landing which was dark as night, here Connie turned on the flashlight. Bobby had looked for a switch but found none which was a bit of a disappointment as he walked along the long and narrow hall way using the light to reveal several doors that might have lead into some rooms. They stopped to try some door searching for one that is not locked, Bobby happen to found one. He allowed the door to slowly swing open as he leaned in with caution to find the light switch, closing his eyes to prevent what had happened downstairs he found and flicked the switch.

"What'cha find Bobby?" Joseph asked as he and Connie saw the light pour into the dark hallway but stopped when they saw the room. It was very glamorous with vermilion carpeting and expensive bedding that looked just prepared this morning with the exception of the dusty on them. The window was covered by heavy drapes. Bobby wonder over to the bed to check to see how comfortable it was as he fell back onto it, which caused a large dust cloud to rise up and cause everyone to cough for a short moment of time but he did not care as it was one of the most comfortable beds he had ever encountered in his life.

"I am never going to leave this bed even if you paid me." he said in a dream-like tone.

"Come on Bobby, we have enough time to sleep." Connie said as she nudged her friend a bit as she did not want to be alone with Joseph in this large house. "I'll give you half of my lunch if you come with us through the rest of the house." she offered which made Bobby just stirred a bit as he looked at them with droopy eyes.

"I think it might be better to have a little nap before going around looking would be a good idea." Bobby yawned as he rolled onto his side. "We had along bike ride here." Connie sighed as she heard Bobby beginning to snore and turn to Joseph with a shrug. She wanted to look through the house some more but she did not want to leave Bobby alone, Joseph wondered if he should make his "move" soon when they left. Connie noticed the nervous twitch he usually had when he was planning something and glared towards him.

Needless to say that was a mood killer.

"We will looked out on the rest of the floor until Bobby gets up." Connie slowly closed the door behind her as she and Joseph stepped into the hallway. Plunging everything into darkness.

(-)

_He was outside. His body left somewhat loose and disconnected from itself as he looked around his environment which he found strange. When he went to bed he was in a musty old room in a somewhat run down old hotel but now he was standing in the center of a courtyard filled with black lilies and a very beautiful marble fountain that flowed with a red liquid he could not, or did not, want to identify. Behind the fountain he could see a large building that might have been four or five stories tall. It was severally dilapidated so it was hard to tell but he could see all of the windows were broken out yet there a darkness that sealed away the sight from the viewer. The front doors, which were metal and black, were wide open but beyond it he could not seen it._

_Bobby felt a strong pull towards the doors with a strong burning sense within his body like his soul was trying to rip itself away from the body and run across the courtyard. He placed a foot forward but he was hesitant of moving as movement felt disjointed, as if his limbs were acting on their own. The door was so far away yet it seemed very near him, the blackness within seemed so close by. It was moving and seemingly alive. He stood watching it wraith and swim within itself in a trance-like state. The darkness within the door had begun to spill into the frame and the house, slowly eating away the building as it stretched out towards all ways. Bobby stood there half scared but somewhat interested in what will happened. The darkness shot from the building and surrounded him._

**The room was small but decorated with a sense of extravagance, the gold and silver trim along the large chairs made of black leather. The desk was ebony from what he could tell but what caught his attention was a man sitting behind the desk sitting with his hand neatly founded on the desk. He was a middle aged man with grey hair and empty white eyes that wore a black suit and red tie. He shifted and leaned forward.**

**"Who are you? Why am I here?" Bobby was going to asked but her trailed off slowly as he felt the scorning sight of the man as he glared right through the young boy.**

**"**_Do you wish to enter the hotel of sleep?_**" The man's voice boomed not from the body but from all around. Bobby swore his body had shook by the power it has. The man lifted his hands up, at first the palms were down but as he lifted them he turned them up. On each hand was one eye, black as night and sharper then any edge. "**_Give up your soul to the yuurei yashiki!_**"**

Bobby woken up. His body was numb and cold but he thought it was the house as he slowly slid out of the bed when he looked around the room to find that his friends were not around, stepping out into the hallway he found that he was all by himself.

Alone in the dark.


End file.
